


Me and Mr. Jonas

by ifuseeklara



Category: JONAS, Jonas Brothers, Married to Jonas (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Porn, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifuseeklara/pseuds/ifuseeklara
Summary: A collection of smut one-shots about the Jonas BrothersEnglish is not my first language so if you see any grammatical errors please tell me in the comments.It you have requests just leave in the comments.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Reader, Joe Jonas/You, Kevin Jonas/Reader, Nick Jonas/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Adventures in babysitting - Kevin

I am babysitting for the Jonas family, I have been taking care of their daughters all day for a week and go home at night. They are my neighbors and my mom said it was okay, so here I am.  
This morning, Daniele, the mother called me and said she would need to travel, asked me to take care of the children until 10:00 pm, which was the time when her husband came home, the children sleep early and I was usually already home at 8:00 pm, but I accepted, she said she would be back the next day, said goodbye to the children and left.  
I helped the girls with their homework, watched TV, they had dinner and were ready to sleep.  
I put them to bed at their usual time, read a story and soon they were asleep, so I went down to wait at the living room while watching TV.  
At around 9:30 pm I heard a car being parked, turned off the TV and got ready to go home. Mr. Jonas appeared in the room, wearing a white shirt and black pants, as handsome as ever.  
"Good night Y/N, how are you?" He smiled.  
"I'm fine, Mr. Jonas, and you?" I replied coughing.  
He approached "Better now ... I got home" he sat on the couch. "No problem?" I shook my head saying no, "Great ... do you need to go now? Don't you want to stay a while, talk ...?" He asked me to sit next to him on the couch. "I imagine you must be tired, we both worked all day, so I thought we could have a drink and talk" he grinned and I agreed and sat down.  
"I can stay a few more minutes."  
"Great ..." he got up, going to a small bar in the corner of the room "... are you old enough to drink?"  
"I'm old enough to do many things, Mr. Jonas" I laugh, but I regret it, realizing that it was very inappropriate.  
"I bet you are..." he winks and pours me a drink "so ... I think you might already have a boyfriend, am I right?"  
"Not really Mr. Jonas, I'm not seeing anyone, I'm looking for someone special" I take a sip and feel my cheeks turn red.  
He notices and smiles "don't be shy... if i were a few years younger and single, i would apply".  
I gasp, nervous... this is not happening, this is not happening, he is a married man...  
"So... how did you and your wife meet? You guys have been dating since you were teenagers, right?" I try to change the subject, but I end up going the wrong way.  
"Yes ... I love her, she is amazing... but... we have been married for eleven years now, things get a little cold sometimes..." he says slowly, without taking his eyes off of me.  
"So, your marriage isn't going well?"  
"Actually things are great, I learned to solve these things very well" he learns his body, getting closer, my heart starts to beat faster.  
"So... You mean that..."  
"What I mean ..." he interrupts me "... I am a man, I have needs, desires, fantasies..." he takes a lock of hair from my face and puts it behind my ear .  
"What kind of fantasies?" I ask, trying not to stutter, my heart beating faster and faster.  
"Well ..." he grins devilishly, getting a little closer "now, for example, I'm imagining ... my neighbor's little girl, naked in my bed..." I try to say something, but he continues "...me feeling her soft skin, her scent... " he continues, speaking softly, in a seductive tone "...kissing and licking her body, feeling her little mouth on my dick, me fucking her mouth hard until she chokes..." every word of him makes me more nervous and wishing he would do it with me "...so she would sit on my lap, shaking her beautiful little ass with my dick inside her, then I would fuck her tight pussy and she would scream like a slut, loving every inch of my dick inside her... then i would come in her pussy and she would go home with my cum dripping from her... knowing that now she is mine... this is my fantasy ... what do you think?"  
I swallow hard, trying to look less nervous, taking the courage out of nowhere to say, "I think... she would love to be yours" I lean, our faces dangerously close, feeling his breath as he bites his lip.  
"I knew you would be my little bitch the moment I saw you..." he kisses me, his tongue aggressively invade my mouth in search of mine, his beard bothers me a little, but I don't care. He pulls me onto his lap, placing his hands on my ass. I roll my ass feeling his erection through our pants. He smiles and slaps my ass.  
He drops his kisses down my neck, pulling my shirt up, taking it off. His hands grip my breasts over the bra. He takes off my bra and starts kissing my breasts, licking and taking light bites on one of my nipples as he pinches and squeezes the other with his fingers.  
"You have wonderful breasts Y/N, I could suck them all day".  
Mr. Jonas sucking and licking my breasts is the best feeling I've ever felt in my life.  
"I'm going to take you to a more comfortable place" he says and gets up, holding me in his arms, carrying me up the stairs leading me to his room.  
He throws me on the bed and unzips my pants, takes it off and throws it on the floor, he bites his lip and takes off my panties, stopping for a moment to admire my naked body.  
"You are beautiful ..." he lays over me and kisses me, he kisses my whole body until reaches my vagina. He sucks and lightly bites my clitoris. Making me go crazy. "Has any man ever made you feel this way, love?" He asks and continues to suck my pussy, without taking his eyes off of me.  
"No, Mr. Jonas ..." I speak in moans "only you are capable of that" he smiles and continues his work.  
He starts to fuck me with a finger while he licks my clitoris. He adds a second finger and I feel more and more impatient to have him inside me.  
His fingers accelerate and go deeper, and I feel my legs weak, before I can think in something I come in his mouth, he smiles, licking my cum.  
"Your taste is magnificent, love... but that was only the first"  
Mister Jonas stops what he was doing and gets up. Keeping eye contact with me, he starts unbuttoning his shirt, showing his hot body. I bite my lip watching the scene.  
He tosses his shirt on the floor and starts taking off his pants "do you like what you see, baby?"  
I shake my head and he continues to undress, he finally takes off his underwear, revealing his erect dick.  
"On your knees, love" he orders and I get off the bed and kneel in front of him. He takes my hand and guides it to his dick, I waste no time and start sucking. He pulls my hair and starts to force my head against his dick. I choke and he stops, he holds my head and starts to stick his dick in and out of my mouth, stopping when I choke. He fucks my mouth for a few minutes until he lets go and lets me suck as I please. I lick his entire length, suck his balls, while he groans.  
"Yes... like that... my love, suck your man like a real whore... My little bitch"  
I keep sucking until he stops me and carries me back to bed.  
He stops in front of me, stroking himself.  
"Ready, little bitch?" He asks.  
"For you always, Mr. Jonas" I reply and he rubs the head of his cock in my entrance, I feel my legs tremble around his hips.  
He rubs a few times before starting to force, entering slowly. Feeling every inch of him drives me crazy. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, also enjoying every second.  
"So tight ..."  
"Just for you, Mr. Jonas" I moan and calling his name.  
"Yeah... say the name of it's owner... The owner of this tight pussy"  
He groans loudly, every time I call him that.  
He stops for a second and makes me turn around, getting on four on the bed. Soon I feel him coming in again and fucking me harder and faster.  
I moan even louder and he slaps my ass.  
"Scream bitch, nobody can hear you here, scream as you want... Scream like the little bitch you are"  
I hold the sheets with my hands, trying to stay as he fucks me with all his strength, reaching my g spot, I feel my legs week once again, my second orgasm comes and I scream his name as loud as I can.  
He fucks me for a few more minutes until he finally comes inside me, grunting like an animal.  
We fall side by side on the bed.  
"That was amazing, Mr. Jonas" I kiss his mouth, rubbing his chest.  
"Yes, it was ... you're probably the hottest girl I've ever had sex with" he smiles and kisses me again.  
He runs his fingers over my pussy, wetting them with his cum "Is there a problem with that?"  
"No, I use contraception," I reply.  
"Great ... because I always want to do this" he puts his finger in my mouth for me to suck.  
"I want to do it again" I bite my lip, looking him in the eye.  
"Believe me love, you're going to work a lot for me, for a long time... I think I'll give you a raise" he laughs.  
"I'm going to love this, Mr. Jonas"  
"I love it when you call me that ..." he smacks my ass "but now, when we're alone, I'm just going to be Mr. Jonas in bed ... out of it you can call me Kevin"  
"Okay ... Mr. Jonas" I laugh and give him one more kiss "I need to go"  
"Yes, go home with my cum dripping from your pussy, while your parents don't even imagine the whore you are" he laughs and slaps my ass again.


	2. Private Lessons - Nick

I woke up early as usual, went to shower and get ready for school.  
I left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and opened the curtains in my room, when I did that I came across someone at the window next door. It was a man, he was looking at the street, but when I opened the curtains he looked directly at me.  
He was very handsome, he wore only sweatpants, showing off his nice and hot body. He was holding a mug that looked like it had coffee inside.  
He smiled and nodded. I nod and prepared to close the curtains again and get dressed, I was still wearing only a towel. That was when the idea of having that man looking at me seemed interesting. I bit my lip, turned my back to the window and dropped the towel, looked over my shoulder and he was still there, smiling. After that I left the window and went to get dressed. When I came back he was gone. I didn't know who that man was, but I loved the idea of his window being in front of mine.  
I went downstairs, had coffee and went to school.  
The day passed normally until the last class arrived. The history class.  
When the teacher went through the door, my heart raced, it was the guy at the window and I could not believe my eyes. He was incredibly sexy wearing a blue button-down shirt and a black tie.  
"Good morning, class. I am Professor Nicholas Jonas and I am your new history teacher. Professor Andersson needs to be away for health problems and I will stay with you guys for the rest of the year... so, let's introduce ourselves, I want to know the name of each one of you."  
I would be one of the last and I was nervous, time passed quickly and my turn came, I took a deep breath and said my name, he smiled and the presentations continued.  
The class was really good, Mr. Jonas was a really great teacher, he avoided exchanging many looks with me all the time, I, on the other hand, could not take my eyes off him.  
When the class came to an end everyone stood up ready to leave and I would try to leave without attracting the slightest attention, but he called me.  
"Miss Y/L/N I would like to talk to you about your grade in the last semester."  
I froze, I couldn't move, everyone left and there I was alone, standing in front of the desk of Nicholas Jonas, the man who saw me naked that morning.  
"What would you like to talk to me about, Mr. Jonas?" I asked, praying it was just about my grades, even though I knew it wouldn't be just that.  
"I would like to talk about your grade, you got a C in the last test and I think you can be much better than that" he said and for a moment I was relieved.  
"How do you think I can improve this?" I asked innocently.  
"I could give you some private lessons, since we are neighbors" he smiled and my face flushed.  
"I'm going to talk to my parents, Mr. Jonas"  
"Okay ... But I have a request ..." he said seriously "I would like that in our private lessons, you would dress the same way you were dressed this morning" he bit his lower lip.  
"I'm sorry about that ..." I started, but he interrupted me.  
"No need to apologize ..." he stood up "I really enjoyed the view ..." he stood beside me "do you always show off like that to your neighbors?"  
"No ..." my cheeks were on fire, as well as my whole body "I never did that, I didn't know you were my new teacher".  
He smiled even more "It was a beautiful surprise, I moved a few days ago, my wife is traveling... We have a very big bed, I would love to teach you some lessons in there".  
"Mister Jonas, I don't think that's right" I tried to hide that although I was nervous, I was also loving the situation.  
"Do you think it's right to leave me like this?" He took my hand and placed it on the large bulge in his pants, holding my hand, rubbing the entire length. He whispered in my ear "I know you are a little bitch... who likes to show off to married men... I don't know how many guys you've already teased, but I'm not gonna stay just looking... I'll fuck you right here and right now" He kissed my mouth, his hands slid down to my ass, while one of mine was still stroking his member over his pants.  
"No... please, Mr. Jonas... stop..." I spoke between kisses. Trying to look like a good girl. But he knew that I was not.  
"Yeah..." he turned me around, leaving me with my back to him, his erection rubing my ass and his hands were now on my breasts "Pretend you're not a whore who loves this" he pulled my skirt up and lowered my panties and then slapped my ass followed by a kiss "So beautiful... I want this ass every day..." He turned me over again, kneeling in front of me. He looked up, our eyes met and he smiled, ran a finger over my vagina, showed that it was wet "Do you know what this is? Proof that you're dying to be fucked" he licked his finger and stuck it in me, started to finger me, lick, suck and bite my clitoris. I moaned softly, threw my head back, feeling an incredible sensation, that man knew what he was doing.  
He stopped for a moment "You won an A for having the hottest pussy I have ever tasted" I smiled and he went back to work. It didn't take long for me to feel my body shake, it was an orgasm coming, right in the mouth of Mr. Jonas, who licked everything and smiled.  
"A + actually" he said making me laugh, got up and kissed me, sharing my own flavor with me.  
He broke the kiss and stepped away a little, taking off his tie and tossing it on the desk, starting to unbutton his shirt then, revealing his body that was even hotter looking closely.  
"You look good, you taste good, now let's see if you have a good mouth" he took off his shirt, tossing it next to his tie and took off his pants, revealing his big hard dick.  
I knelt down, took it with one hand and licked the tip, looked at him, our eyes fixed on each other, I started to masturbate, he opened his mouth slightly, letting out some low moans.  
I started to suck and lick his dick, he grabbed my hair, holding my head, while his cock went in and out of my mouth, he fucked my mouth for a few minutes, groaning like an animal.  
Soon he stopped and pulled me up.  
"I can't take it anymore, I want that pussy now" he laid me on the desk, spread my legs and stood between them, he was so handsome and sexy, it was the vision of paradise, he rubbed his cock at my entrance a few times, making me moan and be more anxious to have him inside me.  
"Do you want this?... Do you want my big cock inside your little pussy?" I could only moan and shake my head saying yes.  
He walked away to get something in his pants pocket, I saw that it was a condom.  
He ripped the package with his teeth and covered his dick with the condom.  
"Ready?" I nodded and he started to force his dick into my entrance, it was big and it took a few tries, but he was soon inside me.  
He leaned over and kissed me, starting to fuck me slowly, his hands tightened on my breasts as his thrusts started to get stronger.  
The only sound I could hear was our moans and the sound of our bodies colliding.  
"Tell me who's your man, his owner..."  
He looked at me, his eyes on fire, groaning like an animal, slapped my ass and repeated "Who's your man?".  
"Y-you, Mr. Jonas"  
"Who?" He asked again, this time louder.  
"You, Mr. Jonas"  
"Who?" Louder.  
"You're my man, Mr. Jonas" I screamed.  
"Yeah... He turned me around, bending me on the desk and penetrating me again.  
He pulled my hair and slapped my ass, then he pulled me, bit my ear, thrusting harder and faster, one of his hands slid up to my neck, squeezing it and choking me slightly. The other hand went down to my clit, rubbing it while he didn't stop a single second of fucking me.  
Soon I shivered again, feeling a mind-blowing wave of pleasure all over my body, it was another orgasm that came while I was screaming his name.  
It didn't take long for him to moan loudly announcing that he was coming.  
We both stood there for a minute with our sweaty bodies stuck together.  
He kissed my shoulder and walked away, taking off the condom, taking care not to discard it in the classroom's trash, but wrapping it in paper to be thrown away in the street trash.  
He came over and kissed me again, we got dressed and he gave me a ride home. My parents worked all day, so they didn’t suspect anything, nor the fact that Mr. Jonas always started showing up at home when they weren’t there and I going to his house when his wife wasn’t, after all, he was mine favorite teacher.


	3. Private Party - Foursome

My mom was dating a guy, his name was Nicholas, but we called him Nick, he was a little younger than her, but that wasn't a problem. Nick was a very nice and very handsome guy too, we talked a lot and became friends, on one of his birthdays I had the chance to meet his older brothers, Joe and Kevin, who were very nice and handsome too.  
Nick and I became very close friends, I talked to him about school and other stuff. One day I told him that I was the only one in my class who had not yet tried alcohol and Nick gave me a beer secretly. And the first time I touched myself I thought of him. He was a really nice guy and sometimes I wished he were my boyfriend. But one day he and my mother had a big fight, he left the house slamming the door. I didn't know what had happened and when I asked my mom, she didn't want to talk about it.  
A few days passed, I was alone at home and Nick called me, he asked if my mom was here, I said no and he said he needed to get his things that he had left here. I replied that he could come and a few minutes later I heard his car stop in front of the house.  
I ran to open the door. He was serious and had a cardboard box in his hand.  
"Hi Nick, how are you?"  
"Hi Y/N, she isn't here?" He asked as he looked around.  
"No, she comes back at night, come in"  
He went in and walked straight to my mom's room.  
"I'm just going to get my things and I'm leaving. I don't want to see her."  
"What happened, Nick?" I asked as I followed him.  
"You really don't know? Then it's better to keep it this way" he replied, entering the room and opening a few drawers in the closet, putting his things inside the box.  
"Tell me, please, I want to know what's going on" I touched his arm and he looked at me, our eyes met and he thought for a while before answering with a sigh ".  
"Your mom... I shouldn't say that, but since you want to know... Your mom, she cheated on me with one of my friends" my heart stopped for a minute, I didn't expect it from my mom.  
He kept packing and talking. "He told me and she confirmed it, we had been fighting for some time, but that was the limit".  
"I'm so sorry, Nick, I like you very much" I hugged him and he reciprocated, we stayed like that for a few seconds, my hands slid down his strong arms and his hands went slowly down my back to my ass, but they left quickly and he pushed me away.  
"It's a shame we won't be seeing each other again" I said and he shook his head in agreement.  
"I like you a lot too Y/N, I'm going to miss you" he replied, finishing putting his things in the box, when he seemed to have an idea. "Friday is my birthday, you can go, just don't say anything to your mother, say you are going to a friend's house, just come back home early".  
"I would love to go... Okay, I will, wait for me" I replied and he smiled.  
"Okay, Friday night, at my house, you know where it is, don't you?"  
"I know, I'll be there" I confirmed and he took the box and headed out of the room.  
"I better get out, see you on Friday" he said goodbye and left.  
The week went by very slowly, but Friday finally came. On Thursday I had already asked my mother for permission, I asked if could spend the weekend at a friend's house, she agreed, without asking many questions, after all it was my childhood friend.  
My plan was: go to my friend's house, change clothes and go to the party, after the party I would go back to her house and stay there until Sunday. There was no way to go wrong.  
And so it happened, I got to her house, changed and went to Nick's house.  
Upon arriving at Nick's house I took some time to find him, as there were many people in the house. When I finally met Nick, he hugged me, I wished him a happy birthday and he thanked me, but we were interrupted by a group of friends who arrived after me and he needed to receive them.  
I decided to go have a drink. At the bar I came across his brothers, Kevin and Joe, both were married, but they seemed to be alone that night.  
"Hey baby, good to see you" Joe grinned and so did Kevin.  
"It's been a while" I smiled.  
"Yes, look at you, you're already a woman" Joe took my hand and spun me around so they could see me.  
"She's all grown up, Joe, I bet she's been breaking hearts around," Kevin said as he took another sip of his drink. "Do you already have a boyfriend, princess?"  
"No..." I laughed, embarrassed "I don't have a boyfriend"  
"No way, I can't believe it, I'll be your boyfriend tonight" Joe took my arm, as if we were together.  
"I also want to date you tonight" Kevin made a sad face, making me laugh.  
"Okay, you two can be my boyfriends tonight" I replied and they celebrated.  
"Can you drink, baby?" Joe asks and I say yes, they look at each other grinning.  
Joe took his glass to my mouth, giving me a sip of his whiskey.  
Joe and I shared his glass for a while, talked about random things until he stood up, holding out his hand to me.  
"It's very noisy in here, wouldn't you like to accompany your boyfriends to a more reserved place?"  
"Sure, why not?" I smile and hold his hand, he and Kevin take me up the stairs, through a long hall and we enter the last room.  
There was little furniture in that place, just two big sofas, a coffee table, a table near the wall with some things on top and some cabinets. The colors were light and everything was beautiful.  
"Make yourself at home, princess" Kevin said, indicating the sofa to me.  
Joe opened one of the cabinets and brought some bottles of drink.  
"We don't have glasses here and I forgot to bring them, but we can drink straight from the bottles" he laughed.  
The three of us sat on the couch, me between them.  
"Tell me baby, when were you 18?" Joe asks as he opens a bottle, taking a sip of what looks like vodka and offering it to me.  
"Last month," I reply, taking the bottle from his hand and taking a sip.  
"Really? We need to celebrate this" Kevin says excitedly.  
"Yes, let's celebrate, let's have a private party here, just the three of us" Joe agrees.  
"I think we should call Nick," I say and they look at each other.  
"Oh she wants to call Nick... we are going to call him" Joe replies, taking the bottle from my hand "but I thought you were our girlfriend tonight".  
"I am..." I smile "but today is his birthday".  
"Sure, let's call him later, but he has guests now" Kevin says, opening another bottle.  
"But since we are your boyfriends tonight, can we ask you a few questions?" Joe comes a little closer.  
"Sure," I reply, looking him in the eye, with the alcohol giving me more courage to flirt with this man, a courage I might not have been sober.  
"You don't have a real boyfriend now... but have you ever had one?"  
"No," I reply without taking my eyes from his eyes.  
"But have you ever been with someone?" Kevin asks and I turn my face to answer him.  
"No" I answer, also looking him in the eye.  
"I can't believe it" Joe laughed.  
"Seriously, I've already kissed some people, but I've never been with someone like that..."  
"Not even a little blow?" Kevin asks, making me laugh.  
"No, I never did any of that"  
They look at each other again.  
"We can teach you if you want" Joe comes even closer, placing a hand on my thigh.  
"I don't know..." I feel my face go red "you are married".  
"No... tonight we are your boyfriends, have you forgotten?" Kevin also approaches, slowly pulling the strap of my dress down "And I would love to teach you a few things".  
"If you keep it a secret, we can have a lot of fun in here" Joe takes another sip from the bottle.  
"But what about Nick?" I ask and Joe looks a little annoyed.  
"You want to give it to Nick, don't you?"  
"That's not it..." I start, but he interrupts me.  
"I bet he gets you all wet..."  
"You want him to take your virginity" Kevin laughs "You want your stepfather to fuck you... what a dirty little girl you are".  
Joe pulls me closer, his mouth very close to mine.  
"Give us a chance... we can make you feel great... let us make you feel like a woman" he gives me a little kiss on the mouth.  
"It's going to be good... I'm going to fuck you really good" Kevin approaches and whispers in my ear.  
I'm already out of breath, the only thing I can do is shake my head saying yes.  
Joe kisses my mouth, holding my head, I feel his tongue on my lips and I grant passage, our tongues meet and I can't even believe what's going on.  
I feel a pair of hands on my breasts and a mouth kissing my neck. Kevin's hands are now going up my thighs until they reach my panties, he pulls it away and one of his fingers starts playing at my entrance. He forces a little and starts to penetrate me with his finger.  
I moan in the mouth of Joe who kisses me more brutally.  
Kevin gets up and pulls me up, taking off my dress and panties.  
"You won't need this here," he says and hugs my naked body, kissing my mouth, his hands traveling all over my body.  
He sits on the couch and I sit on his lap, we continue the kiss. I miss Joe and look to the side, finding him finishing undressing, with my hard cock in his hands. I get nervous because he is very big, but the lust is biger. I keep kissing Kevin while one of his hands is on my ass and the other on my pussy.  
I roll my hips in Kevin's lap, feeling his erection through his pants.  
Joe sits next to us, stroking his cock. I look at him and bite my lip when I see the scene.  
"Wanna try?" He smiles and I lean over, touching him with one hand.  
I stroke it a few times, but before I can put it in my mouth, the bedroom door opens and Nick enters.  
His eyes widen when he sees the scene.  
"What the fuck is this?" He speaks loudly, outraged with what he was seeing.  
I get up, picking up my dress on the floor and covering myself.  
"Nick, I'm sorry, I can explain..." I start, but I'm interrupted by him.  
"Explain what? That you were here fucking my married brothers like a whore?" He yells at me and then says to his brothers "and you two... what the fuck..."  
"Nick, don't act like you don't want to do that too" Joe says, not caring that he's completely naked.  
"Are you crazy? Are you crazy about doing this in a house full of people? This party is over, Y/N get dressed, I'll take you home" he says and I start putting on my dress.  
"No!" Joe stops me, takes the dress out of my hand and pushes me back on the couch "Do you know what she wants, Nick?" He asks, provoking his brother "You, she wants you to be her man" he opens my legs in a rough way, he holds one of them and Kevin holds the other "Look at this delicious pussy, brother, she wants to be yours, wants you be the first".  
"Why don't you come and taste her?" Kevin asks, penetrating me with one finger and then bringing the finger to his mouth "Your stepdaughter is a delight..."  
Nick watches the scene angrily, not believing what's going on.  
"If you don't want to, Kevin and I will fuck her with pleasure... Come on, I think it would be a good revenge after what her mother did" Joe strokes my pussy and I close my eyes, feeling very horny to be there completely export to Nick while his brothers touch me.  
"I already said this party is over, stop it now" Nick yells, but we don't care.  
"Don't you want your stepfather to fuck you hard, baby?" Joe asks and I shake my head saying yes.  
"Ask, princess, ask your daddy what you want" Kevin whispers in my ear as he caresses my breasts.  
"Please, Daddy... I... I want you" I say between moans.  
"She wants you, Daddy" Joe laughs, thrusting his finger harder.  
Nick gets closer, angry and Joe and Kevin stop what they are doing.  
"Is that what you want? So that's what you get" Nick then kneels and licks my pussy, I throw my head back, wondering if I'm awake or dreaming.  
He opens my pussy with his fingers and sticks a finger in me, continuing to suck me.  
I feel like I'm going crazy, I am here with the man I most desire in the world.  
"You taste so good, you little bitch" Nick says, without taking his eyes off me.  
"We told you" Joe laughs and pulls me in for a kiss. Kevin's hands again caress my breasts, massaging and squeezing my nipples, then I feel his mouth on one of them, sucking, kissing and biting lightly.  
Nick adds another finger and begins to massage my clitoris, making me moan in Joe's mouth.  
Kevin turns my face to him and kisses me too. He walks away and starts to undress, Joe then turns my face once more, kisses me and says "suck my dick, I want to know if this little mouth knows how to work".  
I bite my lip and hold his cock with my hand, stroking it several times before finally putting it in my mouth, without interruption this time.  
I lick the head and go all the way down, going back and trying to put as much as I can into my mouth.  
Nick stops sucking me and then I feel his cock rubbing against my pussy.  
I stop sucking on Joe for a second to look. He was already completely naked and stroking my pussy with his dick, rubbing it harder on me.  
"This is what you want?" He asks and I can only moan in response "Is this what you want baby? Daddy's dick in your pussy? The first dick in your pussy?" It looked like he wanted to torture me "Use your words, honey, do you want Daddy to fuck you hard?"  
"Yes, Daddy, fuc..." I reply, but before I finish the sentence he is already penetrating me.  
I feel a lot of pain, but I don't want it to stop, I feel like I'm being torn, but I also feel a lot of pleasure at the fact that Nick is the one who is giving me this.  
"Fuck, so tight, baby, that's what you wanted, isn't it?"  
I moan loudly and Joe puts his cock in my mouth again, Kevin sucks my breasts and Nick keeps pushing until he is completely inside me. He waits a second for me to get used to it before he starts to move, going in and out slowly.  
Joe and Kevin switch places, Kevin puts his cock in my mouth and Joe now sucks on my breasts.  
Nick starts to thrust harder and faster as he rubs my clit.  
It doesn't take long for my body to start shaking and I feel my first orgasm coming.  
I come on Nick's cock and it drives him crazy, he stops for a moment to watch me come undone around him.  
"Yeah, that's my girl" he screams leaning over licking my pussy, pulling me to him and kissing my mouth, sharing my taste with me. This was my first kiss with Nick and I feel like I'm in heaven. He then stops kissing me and holds my face with one hand, looking me in the eyes.  
"Now Daddy will be watching your uncles have fun with you, then he'll come back to give you a gift, okay?" He kisses me again and walks away, sitting in the armchair, stroking his cock, just watching as Joe sits on the couch and pulls me onto his lap. I stop on my knees over him, he puts his cock in position and I go down slowly, caressing his hairy chest, we both moan together as he penetrates me.  
"Fuck, she's so fucking tight" he squeezes me against his body, kissing me and slapping my ass, making me roll my hips as I move up and down, my breasts rubbing against his hairy chest make both of us crazy. He throws his head back, groaning.  
I look to the side and Kevin is sitting there masturbating, I call him and he smiles, taking his cock up to my mouth.  
Kevin groans obscenities while he holds my head, fucking my mouth, Joe picks up his pace, slapping my ass harder, it would probably be quite red afterwards.  
I look at the chair and there is Nick, stocking his cock slowly, while watching everything.  
"Is that good, baby? Do you feel good?" Joe asks and I just groan in response.  
Joe presses my body against his again, announcing that he is cumming soon. Kevin sits next to us.  
I feel my body shudder again and Joe grunts loudly, he was coming, I feel him cumming inside of me and I also come, our juices mixed inside me. He takes the bottle that was on the floor and takes a sip, asks me to open my mouth and pour the drink into my mouth. He kisses me for a long minute, I roll my hips one last time with him inside me, he carries me and turns us around, lying me on the couch and getting out of me, watching as our cum drips from my pussy. He picks up as much as he can with his fingers and puts them in my mouth so I can taste our mixed taste.  
"Look at this, what a mess we made, baby" he laughs "it was a pleasure to help turn you into a whore" he kisses me again "we will see each other again" he whispers, squeezing one of my breasts and walks away, sitting on the other couch.  
"On all fours, now" Kevin speaks in an authoritative way. Which gets me very excited, so I did as he said, I was tired after Nick and Joe, but I wanted to satisfy Kevin too.  
He slapped my ass hard.  
"Look... I would love to fuck this virgin ass, but I think your daddy will want it, so... shall we play a little? I promise I won't cross the line... shall we?"  
I just do a "huhum" and he slaps me in the ass.  
"Great, now let's see this beautiful ass" he opens my ass with his hands and licks it "it tastes very good..." He continues to lick and massage my asshole with his fingers.  
I groan loudly when I feel him force a finger in the entrance, he forces a little more and his finger finally enters. We both groaned and he smiled "yeah, that's it... Good girl... You are a good girl, a good and beautiful girl" he fingers me harder and I already imagine that he would soon trade his finger for his dick, but I was wrong. His dick penetrates my pussy while he continues to fuck my ass with his finger. With his free hand he pulls my hair and turns my face to kiss me, he pushes me forward again, holding me by the hair. His thrusts are strong and the tug of hair makes me dizzy, feeling like I'm going to pass out.  
He takes my hair and takes his finger off me, holding my hips with both hands, thrusting harder. He pulls me to him again, kisses my neck and speaks in my ear "I want to come in this little mouth, can I come in your little mouth, princess?" I answer yes and he gets out of me, leaving the couch and pulling me to the floor, I keep my mouth open, waiting. He strokes his cock a few times and grunts loudly, pouring his jets into my mouth, he makes me suck my head, to not miss a single drop.  
"Swallow everything, be a good girl and swallow everything" he orders and so I do.  
He walks away and I sit on the couch exhausted, I drink what's left in the vodka bottle because I was thirsty, but that didn't help much, nobody says anything, we just stay like that for a few minutes until Nick gets up and sits next to me.  
"It's not over yet, baby, I haven't come yet"  
Kevin hands him a small bottle, so I realize that it is lubricant, it was really going to happen like Kevin said.  
Nick tells me to stay on all fours and spread lubricant on my ass and start to finger me, getting me ready. I face Kevin and Joe who are sitting on the other couch, just watching and stroking themselves, they were already hard again.  
Nick adds a second finger, I moan low and bite my lip, shortly after I feel his cock being pressed into my entrance, it takes a few tries and the pain is terrible. When he finally gets in, the pain is even worse, but it mixes with all the desire I feel for him. He waits for me to get used to it and starts moving.  
He thrust slowly, we both moan loudly. He grips my hips hard. I'm so tired, but I want it to last forever.  
Nick then holds my body tightly and sits on the couch, I straddled him.  
I roll my hips and it grunts like an animal. His hands hold my thighs, leaving them wide open.  
"Fuck her, Joe" he says Joe gets up, stopping in front of us, grinning at me and penetrating me again. Both find the ideal pace, I close my eyes and just feel all the craziest sensations I have ever felt in my life, I never imagined that someday I would be with two guys at the same time, or three.  
Kevin stands on the couch and gives me his cock to suck, which I do with pleasure.  
A little while later Joe and Kevin switch places. One of Kevin's hands squeezes my breasts while the other rubs my clit.  
"Yeah, take it like the little whore you are" Kevin said, rubbing my clit harder "You love being our little whore, don't you?" He asks and I just stop sucking Joe to say yes.  
Nick's arms wrap around my body, squeezing me tight. I feel again that uncontrollable wave of pleasure coming and Kevin and I share our orgasms. A few seconds later Joe released into my mouth. The four of us are a big mess of moans.  
Joe and Kevin move away, returning to sit on the other couch.  
Nick holds my body tighter and I feel him come inside me, grunting like an animal.  
He releases me and I fall on the couch, completely exhausted, my eyes close and I sleep for a while.  
When I wake up Joe and Kevin are no longer there, only Nick. I also realize that we are not in the same room. We are probably in his bed. We were still naked.  
"Are you alright?" He asks and I shake my head saying yes "Are you hungry?"  
"No, it's okay" I sit on my weak legs.  
"I think you should take a shower now" he points to the bathroom.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Of course I am... but I was also fucking you until you passed out, so I think it's okay."  
I didn't answer anything, just got up and went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and while I washed my aching body, I remembered everything that happened that unbelievable night.  
I am awakened from my thoughts when the bathroom stall opens. It was Nick.  
"Need help?" He asks and I say yes "I need a shower too, you made me sweat a lot"  
I turn around and he lathers my back.  
"How was your birthday?" I ask and he laughs.  
"The best birthday ever... I got a virginity as a gift, can you believe?"  
My face turns red when I hear that.  
"I still had to get dressed and say goodbye to people, I had to put on a strong perfume to hide the smell of sex... it's all your fault". He slaps my ass.  
"I promise it won't happen again" I say and he leans over to look me in the face.  
"What? Fuck you until you pass out or say goodbye to people after that?"  
I laugh and he turns me around, making me face him.  
We kiss, we kiss feeling the water falling on our bodies, our hands traveling over our bodies. He puts me against the wall, carries me and I put my legs around his waist, he penetrates me.  
"Your pussy feels so good around my dick"  
"This is so good daddy" he grunts when I call him that.  
We stayed in that position for a few minutes until we decided to go to the room, he turns off the shower, we dry off and he carries me to the bed.  
He lies on top of me, we stay there just kissing and feeling our bodies together, he penetrates me again, without ceasing to kiss me, stroking slowly and rubbing my clit with his thumb.  
"Think you can take one more? Are you going to give Daddy one more?"  
"Yes daddy, I'll give you everything you want"  
"Good girl".  
It doesn't take long before I feel my body soften climax together one last time.  
He comes out of me and sucks my pussy, collecting our tastes and coming back to share our flavors with me. We kissed for a long time until he lay beside me on the bed.  
"Tomorrow I'll take you home" he kisses my forehead.  
I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
